


The Basement

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Hermione is housesitting for the Potters when she suddenly finds herself in the bed, and arms, of Orion Black. What happened? And why does she feel this strange pull toward him?





	The Basement

Hermione moved through 12 Grimmauld Place picking up toys. She was house sitting for the Potters while they were on vacation. Which was their polite way of giving her somewhere to stay while things were a bit tense with Ron. She and Ron had been fighting a lot more lately, and it was starting to get bad. They were even starting to fight in front of the kids, which was a line she was hoping to never cross. So, Harry and Ginny asked if she would keep an eye on the house while they were gone, giving her a space to just get away. Since it was the middle of winter, Hogwarts was in session and the kids were in school, so she didn’t have to make excuses to leave the house and was able to escape her husband on a lazy Sunday.

Even though the Potter kids were now in Hogwarts, the amount of toys and books and papers just strewn all over the house were still numerous. Kreacher tried his best to keep the house, but he was still a grumpy sod, and with the kids gone, Harry and Ginny mostly stayed on the lower levels of the house, leaving the rest of the house to be destroyed by the children during the year.

She made her way to the master bedroom, which was still unused. Since there were so many bedrooms in the house, they were able to leave some rooms untouched. Sirius’s and the master bedroom were two of those. The master because Harry was convinced Orion and Wahlburga Black haunted it. And Sirius’s because even after all these years, he still couldn’t go through his stuff.

She opened the door and cast a cleansing charm to banish any dust that had settled in the room, and then sighed when she realized the kids must have been playing in here. The bed was unmade, the covers thrown every which way, and the curtains were half drawn, half not. She moved into the room and fixed the curtains, and remade the bed. And then, because she had spent so much time going around straightening the house, she sat down on the bed, and leaned back against the headboard. She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn’t like to sit still because that meant she would have to think about Ron and the fighting.

She opened her eyes, and saw a phrase carved into the wood of the bed in the bed post. She looked at it curiously.

“Ad cor meum, ubi ego sum revertere mecum amissa.”

And then everything went black.

 

She felt an arm go around her waist, pulling her back against a hard pane of chest. She sighed as the hand spread itself across the flat of her stomach, smoothing it as it traveled north to her breasts, as the person behind her pressed his obvious arousal against her ass. It had been so long since Ron had woken her up this way, much too long in her opinion. They had been fighting so much lately, this was nice and unexpected and…not Ron. Her eyes flew open as she remembered where she was. Grimmauld, the master bedroom, reading the words carved into the bed post, darkness. Whoever this was, was not her husband.

She pulled herself away from whoever it was and turned around. Instead of coming into contact with blue eyes and red hair, she found herself staring into hauntingly familiar silver eyes surrounded by dark hair.

She leapt from the bed. “Who are you?”

The dark man smirked, “Come back to bed, luv, things were about to become interesting.”

“I asked who you are and what you’re doing in my friend’s home,” Hermione repeated.

The dark man laughed at this. “I assure you, I am not the intruder in this situation, luv. That title would rest on you. I don’t know how you ended up in my bed, but I’m beginning to be a little resentful that you left it before things were going to start getting much. More. Pleasurable.” He stood from the bed, letting the sheet fall from his waist, revealing a very prominent erection.

Hermione averted her eyes, and tried to figure out what was happening. She was in Grimmauld, in this room, said the words on the bed…fuck.

“What year is it?” she asked, still not looking in the direction of the man.

“What?” he asked, not halting his movement toward her. He reached her, and moved around behind her. He lined the front of his body against her back, wrapping hands around her front, placing a kiss at the base of her neck.

“What. Year. Is. It?” she asked, ignoring the arousal that rose up inside her at his actions.

“1978,” he murmured, rubbing his cock against her ass, one of his hands making its way up to her breast, massaging it through her clothes.

“Fuck,” Hermione exclaimed, both from the actions of the man and from the knowledge that she had somehow found herself nearly forty years in the past.

The man took her exclamation as encouragement, and brought his hands to the hem of her shirt, ripping it over her head, and flipping her around so that she was facing him. She looked up into his face, and gasped. The silver eyes, the dark hair, the aristocratic features. “Orion,” she whispered.

“Mmm,” Orion muttered, bringing his hands to cup her ass. “You know my name, now, luv? A minute ago you were accusing me of being an intruder. I like it. I can’t wait to hear you scream it.”

Hermione gasped as he lifted her from the ground and moved her the few feet to the bed, depositing her on it. He climbed up after her, straddling her legs. He took her hands in his, and put them above her head. He ran his hands down her arms, and then froze. She looked up to see him frowning, before lifting her left arm from the bed, and looking at it discerningly.

“What the fuck is this?” he asked.

“What does it look like?” Hermione challenged, knowing exactly what he was looking like.

He returned his gaze to her, silver eyes searching her face. “You’re a fucking mudblood?” he asked, confusion etched on his face.

She nodded. “Yes. You were about to fuck a mudblood.”

Orion shook his head. “Impossible. The charms are set so that if a woman were to read the inscription, and her magic were compatible with mine, she could be pulled out of time, and put here, so I could fuck her. It was my way of getting around the fidelity charm in my vows, “You shall not cheat on your wife with anyone currently living.” Future women. Not currently living. And after all these years, you’re the first to appear in my bed. Our magic is compatible. But I know that no Blacks would ever allow a Mudblood into their home. How far into the future are you from?”

“Nearly forty years,” Hermione replied. “And newsflash, Mr. Black. Your little family will not survive the war. Therefore, things have changed quite drastically.”

Orion pulled back from her, “What are you talking about.” Not a question. A demand.

“The war is hard on your family, Mr. Black.”

He frowned. “Regulus?”

“Won’t survive the next year,” she said.

He frowned and looked away, removing himself from her body to stand and pace around the room. “The Order? Are they the ones who get my boy?”

She shook her head. “He has a change of heart. He dies betraying your Dark Lord.”

“Not my Dark Lord,” Orion bit out. “My wife’s but sure as fuck not mine.”

She looked at him, confused. “I’m sorry? I was under the impressions that all Blacks were rabid blood purists. That’s why you blasted Sirius off the family tree. Because he was sympathetic to the cause of mudbloods like me?”

Orion shook his head. “That was all Wahlburga. Yes, I believe in the pureblood supremacy, but I don’t want to murder people. And I didn’t want to disown my eldest. And I don’t want to stand back and watch as my family perishes for some megalomaniac.”

Hermione looked at him, her head tilted. “You’re not what I expected.”

Orion smirked. “Sirius speak that poorly of me during your time?”

“Sirius never spoke of you. Other than to tell my best friend, his godson, how you banished him from the family.”

Orion’s eyes grew sad. “And what has become of me in this world of yours?”

“You’re dead,” she replied. “Sometime in the next year.”

“How?”

She shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. Like I said, Sirius never spoke of you.”

Orion nodded. “You didn’t recognize me right away. My portrait…”

“Has not been hung in this house, I honestly don’t know where it is.”

“The basement.”

“How do I get back to my time? You had your bed charmed for you to get women into bed to cheat on your wife with. How do I get back home?”

Orion smirked. “How do you think?”

Hermione lifted her upper lip in disgust. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Orion laughed. “Don’t be so quick to dismiss it. You were willing to go along before I stopped things. And I’m completely willing to pick back up where we left off. Because you have beautiful tits, and I want to bury myself in your sweet cunt.”

Hermione’s breathing sped up just hearing him speak, and her eyes couldn’t help but drop back down to his impressionable cock, which was starting to stand back at attention. “Even though I’m a mudblood?”

“I think that makes me want you more,” Orion replied honestly. “Forbidden.”

“What is this?” Hermione said, moving backwards on the bed as Orion approached. “This pull I feel between us. I’ve never felt like this before. Not even with my husband.”

“It’s like I said. Our magic is compatible. It draws us together. It basically means we’re soulmates.”

Hermione shook her head. “But you’re dead in my time.”

“Tis a pity at that, because I have a feeling I’m going to be wanking to your memory until I die,” Orion growled out as he crawled onto the bed, capturing her lips with his.

Hermione moaned at the contact, feeling her body light up. This was the spark that had been missing from her marriage all these years. And it laid with a man forty years dead.

“What is the exact date where you’re from?” Orion whispered, breaking away from the kiss, as he yanked her pants down her legs, taking her underwear with them.

She gave him the date and nearly cried out when his hand found her wet and wanting and his fingers easily began pleasuring her. Orion didn’t remove his hand as he moved back up her body, and began sucking on one of her breasts. Soon, Hermione felt herself heading over the cliff. She barely had time to regain her senses when she felt Orion entering her. Their movements were fast, frenzied, and full of passion. She gripped him on his shoulders as she felt him piston in and out of her, his cock hitting all the right places. It didn’t take her long before she was reaching her climax once again. She could tell Orion was close, because he sped his movements up and was tightening his grip around her. Soon, she heard him groan and felt his seed spill inside of her.

“The basement,” he whispered in her ear as they began to come down from their respective highs.

“What?” she asked, breathing hard.

“The basement,” is all he said, and then everything went dark.

 

  
Hermione sat up with a gasp. She was back in the master bedroom of Grimmauld. Except she was alone, and naked. She looked around and saw the pile of toys she had set down by the door, and realized she was back in her own time. Which meant the man she just had mindblowing sex with had been dead for forty years. She laid back down and closed her eyes willing the tears to not come. After giving herself a few moments to compose herself, she sat back up, and looked around the room. And then it hit her. The last thing Orion said before she returned. The basement. His portrait.

She leapt up from his bed and moved to the dresser in the room. She didn’t want to traipse about in the house in the nude. The Potters had an open door policy with their friends and family, and there were a lot of Weasley’s with the possibility of just popping in to raid the ice box. She opened the top drawer and frowned. There, on top, were the clothes she had been wearing earlier, but had remained in 1978. Odd. She put them on, and then headed out the bedroom. She ran down the stairs until she reached the door to the basement.

She took a deep breath and threw open the door. She reached around and found a switch, turning on the lights. She moved through trying to find what she was looking for, but coming up empty.

“Took you long enough, luv,” came a voice from somewhere to her left.

She whipped around, and there, standing in the basement was Orion Black.

“What? How?”

He shrugged. “Time travel.”

He closed the gap between them, and captured her lips with his. Hermione melted, and returned the kiss. She didn’t know how this was possible, or what was going to happen next, however, she wasn’t going to stop and think of all of that now. Later, _much_ later she would analyze and think. No, now, she was going to enjoy the man in front of her.


End file.
